Circle Of Death: Round 1
Circle Of Death: Round 1 is the first round of gladiator style matches in the Arid Badlands arena. Rade Zayben runs the arena here. Background :"Get in there. You live, you get paid. You die, I get paid a lot more. Either way, I win. Oh, and if you're gonna die, at least try to put on a good show. Scream and spurt blood a lot, the crowd loves that." Walkthrough Objectives :It's kill or be killed! :*Round survived Strategy Before the fight make sure that participating characters are stocked up on healing and ammunition supplies. Depending on the character's level this could be a difficult fight. The enemies here will be multiple: Skag Whelps, Spitter skags, and an Alpha Skag. Upon entering the nearby arena, the door will close shut until all participating characters either kill the skags or are killed themselves. There are several "dens" that will open on the perimeter of the arena randomly spawning Skags. Round 2 is similar to round 1, except the skags are slightly tougher. There will be 6-10 monsters spawned randomly and not more than 3-4 at any given time. It is usually helpful to hold back class skills until the last skag of the fight, due to the increased difficulty of this final adversary. One effective strategy is to use MIRV grenades and an elemental weapon that fires quickly. The elemental damage-over-time is very effective against the heavily armoured skags, especially Incendiary. If characters die, they can head back into the arena and resume the fight without having to repeat any portions of it, because the skags will not respawn. Once the round is survived the door opens and any gladiators are free to go. It is also possible to plant Proximity Mines at each of the Skags' spawn points before the match starts. The entrance only closes after the quest has been accepted and center of the arena reached. It is possible to enter the arena beforehand, drop some Proximity Mines at the entrance to each Skag den, then run out to buy some more. Done quickly enough, it is possible to lay two or three traps per spawn point while having a complete supply of grenades before accepting the mission and actually fight the round. Completion :"You call that skill? I saw a lot of luck in there. Crowd seemed to enjoy it for some reason though. Here's your cut. You want another go, you let me know." Nearby Missions *Scavenger: Combat Rifle *What Hit The Fan Notes *There is a bug with the gate that can allow for a much easier fight. Having a character move back under the gate to block its descent will cause it to rise again, thus providing the option of killing all of the skags from outside of the arena. *There are times when a character and/or a skag will get caught behind a fence in the arena. If this happens, it may be still possible to complete the mission by shooting through the fence. If a character gets stuck, that character has to exit the game. uk:Арена Смерті 1: Холодний подих ru:Арена Смерти: Раунд 1 Category:Circle of Death missions